We Are One
by Higuchimon
Summary: Yuuri enjoys hurting other people. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon approves. Kurosaki Shun does not. [spoilers for episode 119 within]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
 **Story Title:** We Are One  
 **Characters:** Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Yuuri|| **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 750||story: 750||chapters: 1/2  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section C5, two-shot with both chapters 750 words  
 **Notes:** I don't want Yuuri to be brainwashed. I strongly believe he will be, because in YGO virtually all human characters get a sympathetic backstory, but I don't _want_ him to be. Non-brainwashed Yuuri who is just a content sadist cabbage will always be _my_ Yuuri.  
 **Summary:** Yuuri enjoys hurting other people. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon approves. Kurosaki Shun does not.

* * *

Yuuri is mine. I am his.

That is the way it is with us.

The way it forever is and was and will be.

Yuuri is who he is. I would not have him any other way.

He is strong.

He is determined.

He takes pleasure in the pain of others.

So do I.

I take their power for my own and use it to destroy them.

It is what I am.

I would not be his dragon, nor would he be my wielder, if either of us were any different.

I am not certain how much he is aware that _I_ am aware.

I am not certain how much it matters, so long as Yuuri remains Yuuri and I remain me.

There is a chance that will not always be true. That Yuuri will not be _just_ Yuuri nor will I be as I am.

The union could happen. Will happen. _Must_ happen.

But what will come of us after that? I cannot say. Do not know.

Perhaps I knew once, but that time is not now.

Yuuri knows not of the union. The few brief moments he has spent brushing against his counterparts do not remain in his mind.

I prefer it this way. So, I think, would he, if he knew enough to have an opinion on it.

They are not like him. They are… different. They are like each other, whether they have yet realized it or not.

I do not want Yuuri to lose what makes him my _Yuuri_ , the one who smiles when others hurt because of his words or his deeds.

They will become one someday.

It may last. It may not. No one knows. No one knows what _should_ happen, only what _must_ happen.

If they are one, then _they_ are three, and Yuuri is one. They could overpower his nature and make him like them.

I would kill them all for that.

Yuuri is special. Yuuri is mine.

I will not let it happen.

I won't let my Yuuri become something that he is not.

They would need him as he is to accomplish their goals, whether they know it now or not.

They cannot kill. Do not kill. Will not kill. Hate killing.

Yuuri kills. Yuuri enjoys killing. Yuuri enjoys the pain and wishes for it to last.

Yuuri laughs when others hurt.

To do what must be done, they must have _everything_.

Yuuri is their killer instinct. He has the force of four bound up into one form. That is why he is what he is.

If they take that away from him and make him nothing but a smiling idiot, then they lose.

They do not know this. They may not care if they did.

I _will not_ let this happen.

They are what he is not.

He is what they would never want to be.

I do not know if they will walk side by side, and I do not care.

But Yuuri must remain Yuuri, no matter what.

Yuuri must remain Yuuri. Whether he allies himself with his counterparts or not. A joining will happen. But he _must remain Yuuri_.

I cannot say that enough. I cannot feel that enough. While the four are alike in so many ways, Yuuri is their mirror image, the haunted reflection that they need, even as they deny him.

Pendulum seeks only the amusement of others. His heart aches at the damage that must be done to them and that has been done to them.

Yuuri seeks only his own amusement, and if that should come at the expense of others, then he cares not at all.

XYZ seeks vengeance for what was done to his world, though Pendulum tempers that to a degree. But the burning rage lives on, if restrained.

Yuuri helped to bring down that world and would do so again if he found it amusing. Nothing restrains his emotions at all. Or could.

Synchro struggles to rise to the height of his world, to leave behind his gutter and protect the one he holds most precious.

Yuuri lives at the height of his world and all that he holds precious is me.

As it well should be.

For he is mine. I am his. While they outnumber us, we are strong as well. They will not take him from me in any fashion.

Yuuri is Yuuri. Yuuri will remain Yuuri. Yuuri must remain Yuuri.

He laughs at pain. He kills for pleasure.

He is my partner.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
 **Story Title:** We Are One  
 **Characters:** Yuuri, Shun|| **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 750||story: 1,500||chapters: 2/2  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section C5, two-shot with both chapters 750 words  
 **Notes:** I don't want Yuuri to be brainwashed. I strongly believe he will be, because in YGO virtually all human characters get a sympathetic backstory, but I don't _want_ him to be. Non-brainwashed Yuuri who is just a content sadist cabbage will always be _my_ Yuuri.  
 **Note 2:** Here we have something from Yuuri's POV. Again, not brainwashed. Just Yuuri being a happy cabbage sadist to Shun. This sorta diverts post episode 119  & contains spoilers within.  
 **Summary:** Yuuri enjoys hurting other people. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon approves. Kurosaki Shun does not.

* * *

Few sounds brought greater pleasure to Yuuri than his victims screaming in pain. He enjoyed carding people – who didn't? - but there was something that could be said about sheer torment that made his day even happier.

Perhaps it was something to do with power. He thoroughly enjoyed exercising it over those who dared to fight against him. Seeing them struggle, resist, learn that resisting wouldn't do anything, and just scream for his enjoyment was always one of the better parts of a duel.

Sometimes, though, he enjoyed the resistance and collapse of that resistance in other ways.

What he did now, to Kurosaki Shun, for example.

Taking him away from the Lancers had been child's play. Once he knew that _Kurosaki_ knew where his sister was, all Yuuri had to do was wait there, where neither of them could see him.

The Professor and the Doctor could deal with the other Kurosaki. He'd done his task where she was concerned and if the Doctor's brainworm couldn't keep her under control, that wasn't _his_ problem. All he had to do now was just wait for further orders and keep himself amused.

So he'd taken his new toy and brought Kurosaki to his personal entertainment room.

Some would call it a torture chamber. That was as good a name as any.

It also somewhat resembled a garden, with live versions of as many of his Predator Plants as he could manage. Some weren't possible to exist, sadly enough, but he'd managed to get some of the flytraps to an amazing size, and a few others as well.

In particular the one that held Kurosaki now had responded _very_ well to his efforts to get it as big as possible.

"What kind of hell-plant is this?" Kurosaki demanded, even as the vines tightened around him.

" _My_ kind, and don't you insult them." Yuuri waggled a finger. "They could take it personally." He let out a trill of laughter. "Or I might. One of those is worse." He leaned forward, savoring the anger in the XYZ remnant's eyes. "You get to guess which one."

Oh, he _loved_ it when people got upset because of him! And now his precious plant tightened even more, small thorns extruding themselves from the vines and piercing Kurosaki's flesh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Yuuri tapped one finger against his chin. "You might wish I did, but I won't. You're far more fun kicking and screaming. At least for now. I might find you more fun doing something else later."

He'd never known someone could go that pale before. Whatever… oh...ohhh…

Yuuri smiled and strolled forward to place one hand against Kurosaki's cheek. "I'll let you decide that, though. What would you find more amusing, my plant here having fun with you… or me having fun with you?"

He deliberately didn't specify what kind of 'fun' would be had. Let whatever wanted to sprout in Kurosaki's mind sprout there all on its own.

Kurosaki jerked his head around, trying to bite him, and Yuuri backhanded him with far greater speed.

"Behave." He didn't move, staring Kurosaki down. Those strong golden eyes stared back at him. Even captured, even tied up in quasi-sentient vines that obeyed his captor's lightest command, even disarmed and with no one knowing where he was – or capable of knowing, Yuuri didn't give out the location of his favorite lair – Kurosaki Shun refused to back down.

Breaking him would be _exquisite_. Yuuri could hardly contain his glee.

"I suppose you think they're going to come find you?" Yuuri spoke at last. "I really wouldn't wait for them, if I were you. They have something more important to do." He leaned forward. "Do you really think that you're more important than finding the Professor is to them?"

One hand threaded itself through Kurosaki's hair. No matter how hard his prisoner struggled, he couldn't get away from Yuuri's touch.

"I might have to leave you here for a while, sooner or later, but they won't find you. I'm the only one who can get in here anyway."

He couldn't quite hear everything the other said, save for one word. "The Doctor's little toys? Why would I use that on you when this is so much more fun?" Yuuri whispered into his plaything's ear. "Even if they defeated me, which they can't, I wouldn't give you back to them. Better get used to being with me, Kurosaki. I'm all you've got now."

And Yuuri laughed.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
